


Beca Mitchell meets her copilot for the first time

by smallandsundry



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallandsundry/pseuds/smallandsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick character study for Beca as a pilot because Beca Mitchell should be in everything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beca Mitchell meets her copilot for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> A quick character study for Beca as a pilot because Beca Mitchell should be in everything.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/43/j6np.jpg/)   



End file.
